A media center may provide various functions for a display unit, such as a television. For example, the media center may receive and decode video signals for display on the television. In another example, the media center may simultaneously display graphics and video on the television, such as drawing a transparent or translucent graphic over a video image. Techniques to provide such functionality, however, may grow increasingly complex in relation to the number of display units supported by the media center. The complexity may result in inefficient use of resources for the media center, such as processors, memory and communication buses. Consequently, improvements in using media center resources may lead to improved performance for the media center. Accordingly, there may be a need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.